


Crystal Clear

by rlwrites



Series: with your hand full of wildflowers on the road to hell [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Bellarke Week, F/M, and clarke hums, basically just bellamy ~realizing~, bellarkeweek16, so beware of that, some graphic descriptions of atom after the acid fog, uh, wow my tags are The Worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlwrites/pseuds/rlwrites
Summary: The fear is at it’s strongest when he’s face to face with the burned and blistered Atom, when he can hear nothing but the ragged pitiful breath wracking out of his throat, begging him to help him die. Bellamy knows what he should do--what he needs to d0--when Charlotte slips the knife in his hand, but he’s so scared.And that’s when Clarke shows up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Bellarke Week 2016  
> Day #1: The Moment You Started Shipping Them

It’s hard for Bellamy had to pinpoint it, the _one_ moment where everything changed. He knew early on that she wasn’t someone to be ignored, but he never realized exactly how much she’d affect his life until later.

There are some inklings early on, sure—when she tries to boss him around the second they land, golden hair spilling out of her braid; when she comes to him to go search for Jasper, quirking her eyebrow to let him know she wasn’t scared; when she falls in that hole and he _knows_ he should let her fall, but there’s something in those big blue eyes that stops him—but that’s all they were. Flickers. 

You see, Bellamy isn’t a bad guy, when it comes down to it. He’s just trying to do his best to keep himself, and Octavia, safe. He’s just scared, is all. Scared of what could happen to them if the rest of the Ark comes down, scared of what could be out in the woods just waiting to hunt them down like prey, scared that he won’t be able to keep these kids alive. He tries his best to hide it, but deep down, Bellamy is fucking terrified.

The fear is at it’s strongest when he’s face to face with the burned and blistered Atom, when he can hear nothing but the ragged pitiful breath wracking out of his throat, begging him to help him die. Bellamy knows what he should do--what he _needs_ to d0--when Charlotte slips the knife in his hand, but he’s so scared.

And that’s when Clarke shows up and the flickers grow crystal clear. She is suddenly light and compassion when all he’d seen seconds before was the charred, harsh reality of life on the ground. She is softness when she whispers to Atom, hums to help distract him. 

There is no judgment in her eyes when she slides the knife out of his hand and does what he couldn’t do, slips it into Atoms neck.

Things begin to fall away. Atom’s breath wheezes to a stop, the forest seems to fall silent. All that’s left is _her_ and Bellamy can’t tear himself away. She keeps brushing the hair back form Atom’s head and humming, even though he's already gone and that’s when Bellamy realizes that he can’t keep fighting her. She is not the pretty, privileged princess he once thought she was. She isn’t afraid to get her hands dirty, to work hard, to do what needs to be done. She is not his enemy anymore. She is the ally he needs to make sure they survive this hellhole. 

“Get Clarke whatever she needs,” he says to the first person he sees when they enter camp later that night. He can see the hint of interest in the girl’s expression and he can’t say he blames her. Never in his life would he have thought he would be helping her out, but he also never expected to be back on Earth.

It’s not exactly sunshine and phosphorescent butterflies after that. She’s still a stubborn pain in the ass and they bicker more often than not, but Bellamy knows he can trust her. And that’s good enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Bellarke owned my ass the second she yelled at him inside the dropship about fucking toxic air but this scene is what really solidified my belief in their endgame [cries]. Bellamy’s glances are my favorite thing in the entire world.
> 
> Every time you leave kudos/comments, a fairy gets its wings. ;)  
> You can also find me over on tumblr: [@braverybros](http://braverybros.tumblr.com/)


End file.
